


It Goes Down, Down Baby

by vixx4evamyhusbands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Alpha Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Top Stiles, light comedy, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands
Summary: I have no summary for this. It is basically kinky sex.I'd like to that my Beta Scarygamers345 for proofreading and editing this fic. You are amazing.Title is from the song Ko Ko Bop by EXO. Even though it has absolutely nothing to do with this fic at all but I suggest you go check it out it's an awesome song.





	It Goes Down, Down Baby

It’s been three days since we killed the last monster who decided to start trouble in Beacon Hills, and Scott decided that we should have a pack meeting tonight in Derek’s loft to keep the pack updated on what’s happening in the town, and to just hangout watching movies all night while eating a shit ton of junk food.

I should tell you all why I think it’s a bad idea for me to attend this meeting (aside from the fact that I am human and therefore not really needed as the pack doesn’t let me participate much anyway), you see I recently discovered that I am bisexual and completely in love with Derek Hale, resident bad boy leather wearing alpha who just happens to also hate me very much.

Anyway, it’s currently five in the afternoon, exactly one hour until the meeting and I am watching Star Wars to pass the time. I’m about twenty minutes into the first film and my phone suddenly starts to ring, I pick it up from where it sits beside me and quickly look at the name on the screen before answering it.

“Hey Scotty boy, what’s up?”

“I need you to take the snacks and movies to the loft and set up for me, everything should be in the back of the jeep.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Something came up at work that I need to deal with, Stiles can you please do this for me?”

“Fine but you owe me big time for this.”

“You’re a lifesaver Stiles.”

I didn’t reply, instead hanging up. I grab my keys and lock up before getting in Roscoe and heading to the loft.

I pull up outside the loft, grab all the stuff from the back and head inside. I get in the elevator putting the bags on the floor as I go and wait for the elevator to get to the top floor, as I wait I start to play with the end of my jumper in a nervous manner (this is a habit I picked up when I met Derek) and by the time the elevator stops my jumper is in little threads at the end. I pick up the bags and make my way to Derek’s door.

I knock on the door (even though I know that Derek already knows that I’m here, I like to be polite sometimes) and wait for Derek to answer. When the do opens a half-naked and angry looking Derek stands before me.

“What do you want Stiles?” he says in a bored manner.

“It’s nice to see you too sourwolf.”

“Stiles.” he says in a menacing tone, I put my hands up in surrender.

“Alright alright, don’t get your fangs in a twist, Scott sent me here to set up for the meeting because something came up at work.”

“I guess you can come in, just don’t make too much noise I’m trying to sleep.”

“Yeah, quiet, sure, I can do quiet, that is totally something I am capable of.”

“Stiles, shut up.”

“Shutting up.”

I follow Derek into the loft and head to the kitchen placing the bags and my keys on the counter, while Derek walks to his bed and lays down. I try to control my heart rate and focus on setting up. I walk over to the cupboard and pull out a few bowls, I proceed to fill the bowls with an assortment of chips and lollies, when that is done I place the DVD’s on the coffee table (I meant to put them down quietly but I accidently slam them down on the table).

“Be quiet or I’ll rip your throat out… with my teeth.” Derek says from where he lay.

“You know, that threat doesn’t actually scare me anymore.” I say as I stand in the living room near the wall.

As soon as I finish my sentence I find myself pinned to the wall looking up into bright red eyes and I stop breathing.

“Are you scared now?” he says smugly. I try to keep my arousal under control but I can see by the way his nose flares that I am caught so I take a deep breath and tell him the truth.

“No, I’m not scared of you anymore, I haven’t been for a while.”

I reach up and kiss him on the lips, pouring every ounce of desire and longing into the kiss. Derek pulls away a few seconds later breathing hard. The last thing I expected him to say as he steps back was this.

“I think you should go.”

“What?”

“LEAVE, NOW!” he roars.

He’s shifted to his beta form now and if my heart weren’t shattering into a million tiny pieces right now I would probably be on my knees for him, instead I walk to the kitchen to grab my keys and leave quickly, taking the stairs as I realize that the pack will be on their way up by now.

I get in my jeep and head home ignoring my ringing phone. Halfway home I get to the entrance of the preserve and decide to take a detour, driving my car up the driveway I park outside what’s left of the Hale house and go for a walk. I turn my phone off so that I can have some quiet time to myself.

What I think is about an hour later I make it to the cliff that is at the edge of the preserve looking out over the town, which looks very colourful at this time of the night with all the lights shining brightly across the town. I decide to turn my phone on to see what the time is, when my phone lights up I see that it is a little past seven thirty. I also see several messages and missed calls from the pack.

I know I should go home and let the pack know that I’m alright but the thought of facing them right now makes me feel sick so I turn my phone back off and sit down at the edge of the cliff with my legs hanging over it.

I think about the day I first saw Derek in these very woods so long ago, back then I thought I had died and gone to gay heaven but after what happened tonight I’m not too sure, as I think about what happened I find myself crying as my heart breaks. After what feels like hours I hear a frantic voice calling my name, as the voice gets closer I stand up and wipe my eyes with the sleeves of my jumper while looking out at Beacon Hills.

“Stiles don’t.” I hear Derek’s voice behind me say so I turn around.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t jump.” as he says this he looks concerned and guilty like it’s his fault I’m up here so I decide to humour him a little while admitting my insecurities.

“Why shouldn’t I, it’s not like anyone would miss me if I died.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“Oh please, I’m just a weak pathetic human that you guys keep around for your own shits and giggles.”

“How can you possibly think that? Everyone in the pack loves you.”

“Not everyone.” I mumble but by the look on Derek’s face he heard me just fine.

“If you ever figure out why I think that, let me know.” I start to move backwards until my feet hit the edge, I take my phone out my pocket and throw it on the ground by Derek’s feet.

I think back to when Scott and I were twelve and we would come out into the woods and jump off this cliff for fun, thankfully for us there was a pretty deep river waiting to catch us when we fell. I decide to tell Derek how I really feel about him before taking the plunge.

“You’re probably wondering why I kissed you today earlier, and well I guess there’s no better time than the present, since the moment I met you in this exact forest years ago I have felt something for you. At first it was merely attraction but as I got to know you it became more than that, I went from wanting to just pin you to something and having my way with you to wanting to hold your hand and waking up every morning with you next to me, wanting to bind your quickly healing wounds after a fight, wanting tell you every day how amazing you are because you are amazing and you deserve so much love and happiness and I want to give you all that and so much more. But I know you don’t feel the way I do and I’m not expecting to get anything in return, being your friend has been more than enough for me.”

I don’t want to hear his reply so I quickly turn around and jump before he can say anything.

“STILES!” I hear Derek scream from the cliff top as I plummet to what he thinks is my death and I feel a stab of guilt at hurting him like this.

The fall is short lived as a few seconds later I crash into the water below hitting my hip on a rock as I do. When I resurface I swim downstream to a treehouse that my father built near the river after he found out about my cliff diving. We make sure to keep it stocked with clothes and towels in case we need them. I climb out of the water and walk to the treehouse that is a few meters away.

I climb up the ladder and grab a change of clothes and a towel setting them on the ground by my feet. I strip out of my wet clothes starting with my shoes and socks, followed by my jacket and shirt, and lastly my pants and boxers. I bend over to pick up the towel and I hear an intake of breath behind me, I turn around to find Derek standing at the entrance of the treehouse soaking wet staring at me, I quickly wrap the towel around my waist.

“Derek, what are you doing here?” I say awkwardly.

“When you jumped I followed hoping that I could catch you.”

“Well you didn’t need to, I know that cliff very well and I knew that the river would break my fall.”

“How did you know?”

“Scott and I have been jumping off that cliff since we were twelve, sorry if I scared you.” I say as I look for clothes that will fit Derek. I find some of my clothes that were always too big for me and I hand them to him.

“You can wear these, sorry if they’re a little tight, that’s all I could find.”

“Thank you.”

I grab another towel and start to dry myself off, when I get to my bruised hip I gently pat the towel over it but I underestimated how much it would hurt and I hiss at the pain. Derek is immediately at my side.

“What’s wrong?” he says concerned, he looks down at my hip and his face hardens as soon as he sees the bruise.

“I hit a rock when I fell in the water, I guess I’m a lot bigger than I was when I was twelve” I try to laugh it off but stop immediately as laughing causes my bruise to hurt.

Derek takes hold of my hands and proceeds to draw my pain away, I lift my head to look at Derek to tell him that I don’t need him to do that but as soon as our eyes meet, all thoughts and words evaporate from my mind and suddenly there is some sort of electricity in the air pushing us closer together. In an instant Derek’s lips are on mine in a surprisingly gentle kiss that leaves me breathless. I feel Derek swipe his tongue across my bottom lip silently asking to enter, I part my lips in surprise, his tongue slipping in quickly exploring every crevice he can find. My tongue shyly starts to move with Derek’s in a sensual tango, I wrap my arms around Derek’s neck and pull him closer as if trying to mould us together as a single entity, after what feels like a century Derek pulls back breathing hard and he rests his forehead against mine. After a couple of seconds, he pulls away and I remove my arms from around his neck.

 “Wow.” is the only word that comes to my head right now.

“Yeah.” Derek’s looks like he’s run a marathon.

“But I don’t get it, I thought you weren’t interested in me.” I say as I remember what happened back at the loft earlier, and I suddenly feel self-conscious, I wrap my arms around myself.

“Did you ever ask me if I was interested?”

“I kissed you earlier today and you kicked me out of your loft, what conclusion did you think I would come to?” his eyes widen as I mention the loft and he has the decency to look guilty.

“I’m sorry, I heard the pack coming and I panicked, I knew that if you were still there when they showed up the would’ve figured out what happened and I just gained Scott’s trust.”

“You’re right, we shouldn’t do this, we have no idea how much it will affect the pack.”

“Sti-”

“I’m going to finish getting dressed and then I’ll wait for you ok?” He nods so I turn around and start getting dressed. Once I’m finished I climb down the ladder and wait at the bottom of the tree for Derek. A few minutes later he jumps gracefully down the tree and lands on his feet.

“Let’s go.” I tell him and I start walking without waiting for Derek’s reply.

I walk an invisible path that I could walk with my eyes closed, knowing that it will take me back to my jeep. Derek and I walk together in awkward silence, and even though I know I have every right to be mad at him for the way he handled the situation earlier I remember that Derek hasn’t had a good run of relationships in his life, and therefore can’t really understand certain situations and I begin to feel guilty for yelling at him back in the tree house.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you back there, it wasn’t fair of me.”

“You have every right to be mad Stiles, I hurt you.”

“Yeah but it was for the greater good.”

“The greater good?” He says laughing.

“Oh, shut up Hale.” I say trying to fight back a smile. I inevitably fail and burst out laughing.

“Where exactly are you going Stiles?”

“Back to my jeep, where else.”

“How do you know this area of the woods so well?”

“I used to come out here a lot when I was younger to explore, didn’t you ever come out this way?”

“No, it was off limits when I was a kid, that cliff was the edge of our territory.”

I decide to end the conversation as it will only bring up memories from Derek’s past that will be painful to him. After about ten minutes of silence we make it back to the jeep, I go to check my phone and remember that I gave it to Derek before I jumped.

“Do you still have my phone?”

“Uh…….no I kind of dropped it at the top of the cliff.”

I gave him a look. “You did what?”

“Well, what did you expect me to do, throw it off with me? I didn’t have enough time to think about that, as you know, you were falling to your death.”

“Well, whatever. Let’s go back and get it.”

We set off for the top of the cliff. The climb up was a lot more time consuming than the way down, and by the time we got there, I was panting for breath. Derek on the other hand was fine (stupid werewolf stamina). I stop, putting my hands on my knees, while Derek goes and grabs my phone, handing it over to me.

“Thanks.” I huff out.

“We should be heading back now, before it gets too dark.”

“Good idea, I don’t fancy being eaten by some bloodthirsty monster.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Let’s get back to the cars.”

We walk towards the cars, but as we get there, I start to feel unsure. “Where are we going?”

Derek gives me a questioning look. “What do you mean? We’re heading towards the cars, where else?”

I rolled my eyes at him. “I meant where are we going after this?”

“Oh. We’re heading back to my loft.”

I turn to look at him fully. “Why?”

“Because the pack was worried about you, and Scott called your father, telling him that something may have happened to you, and that you would be staying with me.” Derek got into his car, waiting for me to get into my jeep.

“Oh. Right.” I get into my jeep, surprised that the pack cared that much. We head off towards the loft, lost in my mind (though I was still paying attention to the road).

We get back, and find that the pack has already left. “Did the meeting already happen?”

“Yeah, though it was cut off early as we were all worried about you.”

I’m stunned at that. I still can’t believe that they care so much.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed?”

I turned to look at him so hard I gave myself whiplash. “What?”

“Seeing as you’re staying the night, do you want to share the bed?”

I continue to look at him, trying to figure out if he’s being serious or not. His face seems pretty serious, and I’ve never heard him joke around before. I conclude that he’s being serious, and my face heats up. “Uh, I’ll stick to the couch, thanks.” I don’t think I could keep my hands off of him if we shared a bed. We only just started to have a thing, and I’d rather not fuck things up.

“Alright, if you insist.” Derek goes and strips his shirt off, right in front of me. I look away, trying so hard not to stare. I slip my shoes off, and lie on the couch. Derek turns off the lights, and gets into bed. I lie there in the dark, hearing Derek’s breathing getting steadier, and eventually turning into snores. I try to sleep, but the couch is slightly uncomfortable, and I have too much on my mind to rest. Since I can’t seem to get to sleep I decide to get up and tip toe to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“You okay?” I jump when I hear Derek speak behind me.

“Are you trying to be Peter? Seriously creepy man.” I say as I turn around.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, now, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just can’t seem to get to sleep, I’m too wired.”

“What do you usually do to get to sleep?” Derek says while leaning against the kitchen bench across from me.

“I masturbate at least twice to get my limbs all good and loose.” I notice Derek’s eyes dilute and I decide to tease him a little.

“Sometimes I like to tease myself to full hardness by slowly scrapping my nails over my chest and my sensitive nipples, imagining that they are your claws dragging against my skin.” I see Derek’s eyes flash red before going back to their original colour. I step forward until I’m face to face with my hands on his biceps.

“Once I’ve teased my nipples until they’re hard I’ll slowly drag my fingers down my chest and stomach and wrap my long fingers around my cock, and squeeze just enough to give myself pleasure but not take me over the edge too quickly.” I squeeze his biceps as I talk and I see him shudder from head to toe.

“Stiles.” Derek lets out in a deep groan.

“But sometimes it’s not enough to jerk off, sometimes I have to go that one step forward and play with my hole, sometimes I like to grab my strawberry flavoured lube and squirt it over my hole until it’s just dripping everywhere, you like it wet, don’t you?” I see in Derek’s eyes the moment his restraint just snaps. Suddenly Derek grabs me by the hips and I let out a yelp when he throws me over his shoulder, carrying me over to the bed and throwing me on it.

“You filthy little shit, do you have any idea what your mouth does to me?” he says as he rips off my shirt with his claws. He starts to trail little bites across my collarbone.

“I have some idea.” I roll my hips up and groan at the friction caused by the movement.

I’m writhing on the bed, clutching at the sheets while Derek makes his way down my chest stopping to suck on and bite my nipples.

“Please, fuck me.” as soon as the words leave my mouth Derek goes rigid, completely frozen about me and I start to feel insecure.

“Derek? Are you having second thoughts about this? It’s okay if you are, I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do.” Derek pushes himself off me and sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I get off the bed and pick up what’s left of my shirt.

“I’m just going to go home, I’ll tell dad I decided to come home early.” I say before I walk to the door of the loft, I stop at the door and turn around to look at Derek for a second before turning back to open the door.

“Wait.” I hear Derek say as I go to step out of the loft, I turn back around and walk back to the bed, sitting down next to him and placing my hand on his knee.

“What is it?”

“I… umm… I want you to fuck me.” I gasp softly as my brain slowly processes what Derek just said.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to, I know it’s wrong for me to want that.” He says without looking at me.

“Why the hell wouldn’t I want that?” I reply as I kneel on the floor in front of him, finally getting him to make eye contact with me.

“Because I’m the alpha, and we’re supposed to be dominant.” He looks so upset by this.

“Hey now, none of that. It doesn’t matter if you’re an alpha, beta, omega or human. You can be whatever you want to be and it doesn’t matter what other people think of it okay?”

“So, you would be ok with it?”

“Are you kidding? I find the idea of fucking you very hot, I really want to see you beg for me to put my cock inside you. God Derek, I bet you’d beg so prettily for me, wouldn’t you?” Derek just whimpers quietly in response.

I push him lightly on the shoulders until he gets the message and scoots up the bed before laying flat on his back. I climb up on the bed and straddle his thighs, leaning down to kiss him, biting gently on his bottom lip as he moans beneath me.

“Stiles, please.”

“What do you want baby?” I say as I pull Derek’s shirt off and throw it somewhere behind me.

“I want you, always you.”

“How do you want me?” I ask as I bite into his collarbone and suck on that spot. I sit back to watch it fade with a feeling of sadness as I can’t leave my mark on him.

“I want you in me, NOW!” Derek all but roars at me, his eyes flash red and I feel a fresh wave of arousal flow over me.

“You got lube and condoms?”

“I have lube in the bedside draw. No condom, I want to feel you inside me, want you to mark me.” I shudder a little bit at that.

I lean over towards the draw and open it, quickly locating the lube and placing it next to me on the mattress. Derek lifts his hips up as I pull back so that I can pull off his pants and boxers, throwing them behind me like I did with the shirt. I stand up briefly so that I can take off my pants and boxers before climbing back on the bed.

I grab hold on Derek’s knees and bend his legs while also pushing them open at the same time. I kneel between Derek’s open legs and grab the lube, flicking the cap open. I pour some lube on my hand and rub it between my fingers until it’s warm enough. I put my finger right at the entrance of his hole, teasing a little, rubbing my finger around it until I slowly slip it inside.

I move my finger in and out, starting out slow and proceeding to speed up bit by bit while Derek clutches the sheets and pushes back on my hand.

“More.” Derek pleads.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m a werewolf, I’ll heal.” he says looking at me with red eyes.

“I don’t care, I’m going to do this my way and you’re just gonna take it like a good little pup, ok?” I see him tremble at being called a pup.

“Yes.”

I decide to humour him and add a second finger alongside the first one. I make a scissor action with them to open him up, curling my fingers to try and find Derek’s prostate. I’m positive I’ve found it when Derek lets out a loud, drawn out moan. I smirk in triumph and add a third finger along with some more lube. After a few minutes of me fingering Derek I see him becoming more impatient the longer I keep at it, and I decide that he’s ready for my cock.

“You want my cock now pup?”

“Please, please, please.” I pull my fingers out––ignoring the disappointed whimper Derek lets out––before grabbing the lube again and squirt some on my cock, making sure to spread it over the entire length.

Once I’m satisfied with the amount, I rub my dick over Derek’s hole a few times before I slowly push into him. It takes all the willpower that I have for me to stop all movement once I’m completely inside of him as he is so tight and hot around my cock.

“Stiles, you can move now.” Derek says after a few moments.

I pull out until only the head of my cock is in and slam back into him, earning a moan from both of us. I continue the same motion while slowly speeding up, I angle my cock to hit Derek’s prostate head on (pun intended).

“Alpha!” comes out of Derek’s mouth so suddenly that I completely stop all movement from my hips. I can’t help the shudder of arousal that comes over me at the word. Derek looks frozen and slightly scared at what he said, probably worried about how I will react so I don’t give him a chance to shut down.

“You like that pup? You like how good your alpha fucks you?” Derek’s eyes widen as his body trembles at my reply.

“I asked you a question pup, I expect you to answer.” I say in a deep voice.

“Yes alpha, I love it when you fuck me like this.”

I pull back and thrust inside him hard and fast, which causes Derek to completely wolf out and claw his sheets apart. He goes to shift back so I stop him.

“Don’t shift back. I wanna see you lose complete control of yourself.” I watch as he lets go and stays in his beta form.

“Good pup. You know one day I want to fuck you while you’re in your alpha form. I’ll take you out to the forest where we could be discovered by the pack and I’ll mount you like a bitch while your pack watches. You want them to see you being mounted by a human like me? What will they think? You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’re a bitch that needs to be bred, that’s all. Well I’m gonna breed you so good you’ll feel it for days even with your super healing. You mine now Derek, and I’m never letting you go.” Derek lets out the most beautiful whimper ever.

“Please, alpha.” I can tell by the way Derek keeps clenching around me that he’s close to coming. I lean down to his ear to whisper to him.

“Come for me, pup.” No sooner I say that feel Derek release between us.

It only takes a couple more thrusts for me to cum inside Derek. I slowly pull out––which causes Derek to whimper––and head over to the bathroom to wet a cloth. After I get the cloth I quickly walk back to the bed and wipe Derek & myself clean, although we will have to have a shower later. I throw the cloth on the floor somewhere as I don’t want to leave Derek’s side again and I flop down next to him.

“Did you mean what you said before?” Derek asks quietly from next to me.

“Which part?”

“The part about me being yours.” He says as he turns to face me.

“Of course, I meant it, if you want me that is.” As soon as I say that I have a lap full of Derek.

“I definitely want that.” He says as he places little kisses all over my face while I just lay there giggling.

“Come on, we should get some sleep.” I say to Derek after a few moments.

Derek moves to lay next to me, he rests his head on my chest and I wrap my arms around him. I slowly fall asleep listening to Derek breathe.

 

 

 

It’s bright in the room when I wake up meaning that it’s probably late morning, so I slowly get out of bed and go to look for my phone, finding it in the pocket of my pants. I walk back to the bed and climb in before turning my phone on to check the time (it reads 10:34AM). I feel Derek shift next to me and I turn over to see him looking at me with a smile on his face.

“Morning.” I say as I lean over to give him a kiss.

“Morning.” He replies. He leans in to kiss me again when we are interrupted by the loft door being opened and we hear someone step inside.

“Oh gross, really guys? I leave you two alone together for one night and you have sex” We giggle as Scott runs out of the loft screaming about needing to set his nose on fire to remove the smell.

“We’re gonna have to tell the pack about us.” I say to Derek who is currently nibbling on my ear.

“We can do it later, for now let’s just have some fun.” I laugh as I’m tackled by a very playful and horny Derek. Although I immediately stop laughing as Derek sinks down onto my cock and rides me into oblivion.


End file.
